1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a merchandise display and anti-theft system, and in particular it relates to a merchandise display and anti-theft system for use by a retail outlet in conjunction with an electronic device such as a laptop computer, for displaying the electronic device and preserving its full functionality while preventing the electronic device from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers of certain electronic devices, including laptop computers, will generally want to view and “try-out” said devices in an “opened position”, prior to purchasing the devices. Retail outlets generally display such devices upon shelves, often in an opened position, in order to afford consumers an opportunity to view the devices in detail and to try-out the devices. Many of these devices are quite expensive, and are attractive targets to shoplifters who might attempt to remove one of the devices from the shelve, and leave the store without paying for the device. These devices are also attractive targets for store employees, who often have greater access to merchandise then consumers, and who may attempt to remove one or more of these devices from the store upon leaving the store. Accordingly, there is a need for a merchandise display and anti-theft system, for use in conjunction with an existing support structure such as a merchandise shelf, and with an existing electronic device such as a laptop computer, for displaying the electronic device and for allowing a customer hands-on access to the device, while preventing the device from being stolen.
A variety of locking systems have been devised for displaying electronic devices, after anchoring the devices to a support structure such as a shelve. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,637 to Finkel et al appears to show a locking system comprising a cover attached to a plate, wherein after the plate has been mounted to shelving and the cover has been mounted to the electronic device, the device is rigidly attached and cannot be removed.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,197 to Kelley et al appears to show a locking system comprising a base member and a cover, wherein the base member is attachable to shelving, wherein the cover is removably attached to the base member, and wherein an electronic device is secured to the cover by one or more U-shaped rod members in order to prevent theft of the electronic device.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,183 to Derman appears to show a locking system comprising a base, a retaining rod fastened across the width of the base, and an upwardly protruding locking post, wherein a computer is placed with its keyboard between the base and the retaining rod, and the locking post is inserted vertically in the rear of the base, in order to prevent the computer from being pulled rearward out from under the retaining rod and removed from the device.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,499B1 to Ronberg et al appears to show a locking system comprising a retainer for engaging the computer's display, a positioning structure for moving the retainer into and out of engagement with the display, and a mounting structure for securing the system to shelving. The system further comprises a lock for fixing the position of the retainer in order to trap the computer against the shelving and thereby prevent its theft.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,928B1 to Galant appears to show a locking system comprising a first securing member having restraining members which define an elongated opening for selectively engaging an opened laptop computer, and a lock for selectively preventing separation of the first securing member from a desktop.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,417B2 to Galant appears to show a locking system comprising a rigid securing member having restraining members which define an elongated opening for selectively engaging an opened laptop computer, and a locking assembly rigidly and selectively attached to both the securing member and the shelving, wherein when the parts of the locking assembly are selectively moved together, the laptop computer is secured to the shelving.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.